themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Love More
is a single by Chris Brown. It features Nicki Minaj. Lyrics Till we get it I'm a get it Till we get it Till we get it I'm a get it Till we get it You say all you need is constance and love When I try I swear it's never enough I messed up Maybe this thing here just ain't meant for us Baby you let go And Ill pull you back I let go You ain't having that We do it like rock stars Sexing in my hotel room And we so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on doing 95 with the top down I might sound crazy Cause we be going back and forth One minute I hate you Then I love you That's how it is Till we get it right We gon FUCK some mo Till we get it I'm a get it I'm a get it Till we get it Till we get it Till we get it right We gon FUCK some mo I'm a get it I'm a get it Til we get it Til we get it I'm a get it Turr nup Why is it all so complicated Baby this should be simple It's tellin me mental When you back it up It really drives me crazy And you know what I'm into ooh Make me forget what we arguing about We do it like rock stars Sexing in my hotel room And we so loud Higher than a smoke cloud Shades on doing 95 with the top down I might sound crazy Cause we be going back and forth One minute I hate you Then I love you That's how it is Till we get it right We gon FUCK some mo Till we get it I'm a get it I'm a get it Till we get it Till we get it Till we get it right We gon FUCK some mo I'm a get it I'm a get it Til we get it Til we get it I'm a get it Turr nup He don't know me But he settin' up to blow mE Said my Twitter pic remind him of Naomi On the low I used to holler at his homie Fuck it Now I'm about to ride him like a pony yeah Okay thug prolly Yo come Polly He wanna fuck a bad dolly and pop Molly I hope your pockets got a Mothafukin' pot bolly Or is it that you never ball John Salley He had the Rolls and the Royce The tone in his voice Don't want a good girl Naw hoes is his choice Dick on H Pussy on W Mouth on open Ass on smother you Ass on the cover too Elle Magazine Vroom vroom vroom get gasoline Could I be your wife Naw we could bang though I got these niggas whipped Call me Django Till we get it right We gon FUCK some mo Till we get it I'm a get it I'm a get it Till we get it Till we get it Till we get it right We gon FUCK some mo I'm a get it I'm a get it Til we get it Til we get it I'm a get it Turr nup Music Video Link *http://mp3skull.com/mp3/nicki_minaj_ft_chris_brown_more_love.html Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:Songs Featuring Nicki Minaj Category:2013 Singles Category:New Pages